


A tale of two brothers

by Alexasnow



Category: Daniel Gillies - Fandom, Joseph Morgan - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers, two girls, and only one choice:</p><p>Lucy and Demi are dragged into a world they didn't know existed, will they find a way to live in that world or will they try to run</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Demi, and Klaus

I was beginning to feel impatient, then I felt a stab of guilt it was unlike her to be late, I hoped she was ok, I had texted her, no reply, maybe I should go outside and try ringing her. I noticed a very attractive man milling round by the jukebox, it was one of those cheesy bars, he caught me looking at him, he then caught me in an intense stare, made me nervous I had to look away, so I looked at my mobile again, still nothing, maybe I should be worried.

I was shocked from my reverie "hello, I believe it is a man’s duty to keep a beautiful woman company" his smile was wicked yet endearing, and his voice was so smooth, I just wanted him to keep talking, so charming, and obviously knew it, which would normally annoy me, but I found myself smiling shyly. 

"I am waiting for a friend"

"Can I interest you in a dance?"

"There's no music"

As if on cue the jukebox came to life 'bad company - can't get enough of your love'. He took my hand, pulling me into his arms, his leather jacket strained on his arms, he spun me round so expertly, the motion was fluid, and before I realized he pulled me to him, so close, there was not a sliver of light between us, his hips leading mine, his stare very intense, we laughed, and broke the tension as he spun me round once more, but the moment we were close once, that look clouded his sweet face, and he looked darker, his eyes lustful, giving me butterflies.

"Would you like to continue this elsewhere?" He whispered.

I was tempted, I knew it was foolish to leave with a stranger, but he had an irresistible allure that told me to follow him, so I grabbed my phone and followed laboring the point of how I don't normally do this, he just smiled at my feigned innocence, but I had never left a bar with a man I didn't know.

I glanced at my mobile again, so my friend was in trouble either with me or worse, I chewed my lip "Second thoughts love?"

"No just wondering what happened to my friend Lisa, she isn't answering her phone, I am worried"

"You never know maybe she met a handsome stranger to" he winked, smiling wide, it was contagious, I found myself smiling.

When we finally made it to his home, I was taken back, it was a mansion, I stopped at the door, as he used his key pushing the door open "come on its warm in here" he enticed.

It felt strange as the door closed, I felt a sinking feeling, but I dismissed it on my nerves. I continued in to the expansive living room, I was relieved to see Lisa sitting on the couch looking very comfortable with an attentive, very proper well dressed man, he was easy on the eye, more clean cut, than the man I had followed here.

"Hello Klaus, whose our lovely guest?"

"I am Demi, and Lisa I am so glad to see you, I was worried"

Lisa spun round, Shame faced "I am so sorry, it was a mad night, I will explain, I was mugged they took my phone, and money, this is my knight in shining armor, Elijah was it"

"Yes indeed, always happy to aid a damsel in distress"

I ran round to her "oh my god, are you ok?"

"Yes thanks to Elijah he didn't hurt me"

"Thank you so much Elijah, and so glad your okay Lucy"

I hugged her so tightly she had to tell me she couldn't breathe, I eased up, but the relief was so much, I didn't register the coincidence of it. I looked over to Klaus, who was now sitting upon the opposite couch, holding two drinks.

I sauntered over to him, taking the glass in hand, downing the drink at speed to calm my nerves, I was so relieved Lucy was ok that I was shaking a little, I had been more worried than I realized. He smiled "well I guess you need another then"

He disappeared returning with a new drink, passing it to me, dropping down beside me, very close, like on the dance floor, this guy had no understanding of personal space, not that I was complaining, I smiled at Lucy "so happy your here"

"I know can't believe it" she exclaimed, trying to point covertly at Elijah signalling him as so hot, I laughed, he could tell what she was saying, he acted as if he didn't. 

I felt my hair being brushed aside, his warm breath upon my neck, made me tremble, his lips pressed softly to the nape of my neck, I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation, but feeling a bit awkward recalling we weren't alone. His kiss began feeling painful, my eyes flashed open when he pulled me to him. I tried to ask him to stop, but I couldn't get my words out, tears pricked my eyes as in felt like my veins were on fire, the pain began to fade as I grew weak.

"Klaus, stop" was the last thing I recall.

I woke up in pain but comfort, I pulled up slowly, unsure as to what happened, my neck was tender, I looked around the room, sitting up, a bit dizzy, I leant against the head board steadying myself. "Ah your awake" Klaus looked sheepish.

"What happened I don't remember?" I groaned in pain. 

"You fainted, I think it was an excuse to get into my bed" he grinned.

"Cute" I found his charm still enticing me, despite the strange circumstances, I was ignoring all red flags, and I was unsure why.  
He sat next to me "I should get up shouldn't I, am ruining the party"

"No you rest, I will keep you company"

He smiled sweetly, pulling in next to me, for a time things were innocent, we talked, but as some of my energy returned I looked over to him, I had been imagining what his lips would be like to kiss, he brushed my hair behind my ear, tickling the skin with a delicate touch, the distance between us was getting less and less soon he was leaning over me, that predatory in was in his eyes again, his breathing heavy and labored.

"You feeling any better?" He asked in a breathy tone.

"Yes" I almost groaned.

He needed no more encouragement, he grabbed my face, pulling me into a hungry kiss, his lips so soft, teasing mine perfectly, his hands running up my thighs pulling at panties, he peeled them down slowly, his look was sex personified, animalistic, I loved that look, it made me feel so wanton, he pulled me under him.

He growled as he deepened the kiss, pinning me under his weight, I was more than aroused, and he had barely begun, but his stares, and noises were enough to make me want him. He peeled down the straps of my black dress and bra, he expertly unhooked my bra, groping harshly, making me groan softly, he broke away from the kiss, lapping his tongue between my breasts to the nape of my neck, blowing gently on the saliva, making me shiver with the cold sensation, my nipples hardened as the shiver ran through me, drawing his eyes down, he groaned appreciatively before taking his skilled tongue to my breast, teasing the nipple gently with flicks of his tongue, I cried out as the pleasure building within me was both delicious and frustrating. He sucked gently, while tickling the nipple with his tongue, I arched up to him, wanting more, needing more, this motion of encouragement seemed to set free the beast within him, as his gentle sucking became forceful, my cries of delight followed by his growls of desire. He took to my left breast repeating his forceful yet pleasurable act, he took his time, enjoying my cries, and my body writhing beneath him.

He stopped suddenly, taking his tongue down my stomach to just above my clit, he stopped painfully short, blowing on the trail of saliva, thriving on my frustration, and desperate urge for him to touch me, his soft blowing had teased my wetness with the anticipation of him, after what felt like a long time, he took to my sex with the same animalistic manner, guttural growls escaping his lips as he feasted upon my sex, probing me with his tongue, switching over to teasing my clit before returning his tongue inside me, then back to my clit, I was dangerously close, my cries had become so loud they were echoing. He again stopped suddenly, gripping my hips pushing them down, removing his trousers, and shirt, on his knees he leant over me pushing between my thighs, his cock was throbbing, and dripping wet with precum, I wanted to take him in my mouth, but he was in charge, and I was thrilled by his dominance, enjoying him pleasuring me, and now I would get to feel him inside me. He pushed himself inside me slow, allowing my body to grow accustomed to his girth, and length, he pulled out swiftly, then thrusted in harshly, leading me to gasp, his eyes locked upon mine, and he continued his forceful rhythm, I lost myself in the passion, crying out, as my orgasm shook my body, he began to groan more vocally, as he came hard, he didn’t cry out as his body trembled with pleasure, instead he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, his body was stiff, as he slowly relaxed he released his grip upon my shoulder. I don’t know if I was delirious from the heady orgasm, as I could swear I saw blood on his lips, as he kissed me, I could taste it. Our desire was not quenched until the early hours when we were both exhausted, sweaty, and satisfied did I finally find sleep.

When I got up in the afternoon, I felt strange, Klaus was not next to me, but I smiled recalling the carnal delights of that night, and morning, I quivered with the delicious memory, I dressed, I tidied myself up, as best as I could, before stepping out of his room, trying to creep out, find Lucy, and leave, I found Lucy in the living room, curled up with Elijah, they looked like a couple, so at ease with each other. Elijah looked up, and as I came in he looked shocked to see me “Your still…here”

It was like he had chosen his words carefully stopping mid-sentence “Come on Lucy, let’s go”

“I don’t want to leave”

“But we only just met them” What was wrong with her I thought, this was just a bit of fun surely.

“Yes but we have a connection, and we have made a commitment, as have you”

“What are you talking about?” I felt confused.

“Lucy, allow Klaus to tell her, ah brother, I think you need to talk to Demi”

I turned to see Klaus looking more than chipper, his smile would not leave his face “Don’t look so worried love, I promise you this is a good thing”

He proceeded to tell me, how him and his brother had chosen us, and now my mortal life was over, we were to start our immortal lives together, this all sounded preposterous.


	2. Enter Elijah and Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Elijah, and Lucy

Lucy was getting ready for a night out with Demi, they hadn’t done this in so long, it was needed, things had been so hectic and stressful, that it was time to let off some steam, dressed up in a tasteful number that showed off her curves Lucy was ready to go. She began the walk over to the pub, she was just checking her mobile when she heard “Give me your fucking bag, and mobile now bitch” a blade was pointed in her face, she was frozen to the spot, speechless, she stared at him blankly, he repeated the order, and she dropped everything, as her mobile smashed to the ground, the mugger turned on her “You stupid bitch, I can’t sell this off now” he grabbed her by the throat.

No sooner had the traumatic incident happened that it was over, and a man stepped toward her, but she didn’t feel he was a threat “I am Elijah, are you ok miss?”

“Yes, thank you for your help, I just froze, I can’t believe I froze” she stated angrily.

Angry, and tears of shock flowed freely down her face, as she began shaking, he pulled her into his arms, and somehow he managed to calm her, and kindly offered to take her to his home, so she could use his phone. When she got there she was in awe of the mansion in which he lived, the history, the art all captured her interest, and imagination, he laughed as she ran from one thing to another, eventually after giving her a tour, he managed to get her to sit still, pulling her into his arms, on a very comfortable couch, he had only just got her a drink when she heard Demi’s voice.

She was so thankful that she wouldn’t have to call, and explain such a thing over the phone, after embracing her, and telling her she was so glad to see her, Lucy returned to Elijah , he felt like a calming influence. When she spied Klaus she cast her eyes over him, thinking how he was a very attractive man, and quite the opposite from the calm, and collect man beside her. Pulling closer to him, she was enjoying the closeness until Elijah jumped up, and shouted at his brother, the memory of that moment felt quite hazy, but soon they were alone again.

After talking, and enjoying each other’s company, Elijah led her to a room, telling her he was glad she was ok, and that he would see her in the morning, it was in that moment the obvious sounds of two people enjoying each other emanated across the hall, making Lucy long for Elijah to be so forward. He was about to walk away when Lucy took him by surprise, gripping his collar pulling him down to her, and kissing him passionately, soon the desire began to overtake him as well, he pushed her to the door, deepening the kiss, enjoying the taste of her lips, and how they felt as they traced over his, he felt his cock stir at her touch, as her fingers played with his hair.  
He kicked open his bedroom door, taking Lucy in his arms, striding in purposefully, then slamming the door behind him, taking her to his bed, he lay her down, looking at her, she was a vision, he had been watching her for some time, and had loved all he saw in her, she was the one he wanted, the one who would complete him, and now he would finally get to do all the things he had dreamed about.

He undressed her slowly, tracing her every curve with a soft feathery touch, that made Lucy quiver with anticipation, her eye contact was evasive, he caught her in a loving yet desire filled gaze, holding her there, as he slowly disrobed, his clothes pooling at his feet, he kicked them aside, before climbing back over her, she looked nervous, he took his time kissing her neck softly, until she began to let go of her self-consciousness, and begged him to continue, he nibbled at her ears, making her giggle with enjoyment, his lips took hers again, this time the kiss was more lustful, he pinned her down, and began to take control fully, as he broke the kiss his breath ragged he slid his wandering hands down her stomach, between her legs, he grazed her clit, she moaned softly, so he continued to tease her clit with gentle circles until she began trembling, her head tilting back as the pleasure began to build slowly, and steadily, as her groans became cries of ecstasy he increased the pressure circling her throbbing clit with urgency, she came hard, and for a deliciously draw out period, the aftershocks thrilled her, as her body relaxed, she took his cock in hand, and began to enjoy the feel of him in her firm grip, pumping his shaft with slow and considered motions, teasing the head alternately, he enjoyed the switching rhythm, and sensations, he moaned as the friction led him to become fully erect, he opened his eyes knowing he wanted her, and he wasn’t going to wait any longer.

He freed her grip, and guided his cock to her dripping wet folds, groaning as he felt how wet she was for him, pushing in enjoying the feel of her taking him all the way inside her, Lucy had expected him to be sweet, and gentle, but he thrilled and surprised her, as his rhythm was deep, and forceful, he fucked her, giving in to the demon in his nature, growling as the sensations began to build toward that desired release, he slammed into her one more before he roared out his ecstasy, coming hard inside her, dropping his head upon her shoulder, before turning to her neck, kissing her softly, until the sweet pleasure turned to pain, not recalling anything until she woke up the next day in his arms. Feeling truly at home with him.

He made her breakfast in bed, after which they retired to the living room where he informed her of how her life would change, but his eye contact with her had seemingly had a calming effect, as she took it on board like it was nothing strange. As Klaus, and Demi appeared, Demi’s response was not as measured.


	3. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi begins to recall something she wouldn't have imagined possible

I was not partial to having my entire life planned out for me, and worse still my after life, everything felt like it was spinning out of control, could barely breathe, as Klaus tried to make this new life sound appealing, all attempts failing miserably, I just wanted to go back, not smile at him, but then again they said they had observed us for sometime, so I could assume they would have orchestrated some plan to draw us in.

"Why me, why Lucy?"

"I personally found you beautiful, and charming and had to have you"

"What is this to you?, some game, I am not some possession you can take, you took my life, and now I am stuck as what?" I cried, my voice becoming shrill in my utter panic.

"Your a hybrid, werewolf and vampire"

"This is insane things like this don't happen, this is a nightmare, I need to wake up" I starting repeating as a mantra.

"I could prove it to you, but I don't think it would aid your fragile state love"

"Stop calling me that, I am not your love, I am a victim" I shrieked.

"Oh please, you willingly came home with a complete stranger, and you let me fuck you, I didn't have to compel you for a second, I am kind of wishing I had now, your getting bloody hysterical"

"Compelled?, what the hell is that?"

"A mind controlling method we can use upon humans, but that's why it wouldn't work on you, good thing it wasn't necessary, well until now"

"Why did you say I wasn't human?"

"Shit you really have no idea, you and your friend are not mere mortals love" his fingers brushing my hair aside, as he pulled closer, I didn't push him away from me, I watched him regarding me, his eyes light with passion, his smile was captivating. I felt like I was entranced by him, I had to know more, he leaned forward to kiss me, I pulled away "I need answers" I demanded.

"Later my love, later" he soothed.

I felt calm as his lips caress mine, meeting perfectly, I groan his name with a strange familiarity, like I have groaned his name a thousand times, it sounds so right upon my lips. He presses me to the wall, deepening the kiss, increasing the pressure of his lips to mine, making me crave him. 

We break the kiss and I whisper "stop klaus, I need answers, what am I?"

"You are a powerful witch, reborn, just like your sister"

"Sister?"

"Yes you are sisters, I recognised you immediately, and I can tell from my mixed reception that you recall something of our past, if not all, your sister must not recall anything"

"What makes you say that?"

"She is so convinced she is human that she can be compelled like one, they did end upon bad terms, I don't know the ins and outs of it, but he had been desperate to make amends, me and you however were lovers, before I lost you again, you were in search of your sisters killer, I dare say you found him, or he found you" he seethed.

"I recall something, it's distant but it's something"

"I knew you would recognise me, we were finally begining to falling in love again when I lost you, I am so happy to have you back, and when you recall everything, we take the next step, the world won't be able to handle our power my love, we will once again rule this quarter, side by side"

It felt like it was too much to take it, and yet that panic I felt was fading, and I found comfort when he took my hand, pulling me to him, whispering "I won't loose you again"

He did have such a sweet side to his nature, I also recalled his darker side and how it thrilled me to see him out of control, his sheer power had always been something I loved rather than feared. I wondered how Lucy was doing, if she couldn't connect with her memory her powers would remain bound, but she would be no less a target.

"Klaus I wish to recall my last moments, I must know who killed my sister"

It sounded so normal to say such a sentence, mere moments ago I was just a mere mortal, thinking she had been destroyed, rather than reborn, and now more powerful, a hybrid, and a witch. He looked at me pure concern etched upon his delicate features "you know how dangerous that is, we may not manage to bring you back in time, if he gets to you before we pull you free he will have killed you twice, I can't lose you again, not now"

"But my sister will remain stuck if I do nothing, she will never remember me, her powers won't return, she will be vulnerable"

"Elijah can protect her, once he has the guts to turn her"

"She is still human?"

"Yes, when I took you, he was suppose to take her, but he just bedded her, I got the best of both, I got to taste you twice, and in both cases your delicious my love, in fact I am thinking I would like another taste"

He backed me to a corner, his eyes darkening, he gripped my hips pulling me up "show some restraint Nicklaus" I heard Elijah chime in. "Does she remember?"

"My brother ruiner of moments, I am sorry love, he was always jealous of our passion"

"Yes brother, I always wanted to be like an animal, no restraint"

"Yes I recall more with every new moment, and your dynamic I recall very well" I added.

"Lucy will not return to me, I need her to return" Elijah sounded desperate.

"I will return to my memories, and find the reason" I offered, wanting to aid him, I had always cared for Elijah, I had no wish to see him suffer.

"No I will not allow you to take such a risk, I will find a way" he countered.

"What if you can't?, this killer got to us both, if I can find him or her, we will be less vulnerable, and my sister will come back to me, and your love will see you again Elijah"

"No, that will be a last resort, there are other ways, please would you come with me, and speak with her, see if the memory of you can bring her back to us"

Klaus slowly and begrudgingly released my hips "don't forget when your alone, where ever you stand in this house, I will take you, the taste of you shall coat my tongue" he growled.

Thrilling me with his words, "must he be so coarse" Elijah stated in disgust.

"I think it's thrilling, I like that he is so forward, and speaks his desire"

"Yes and this is what made you choose Klaus over me if you recall, we both initially chose differently, many lives ago, I wanted you, and you broke my heart choosing my brother, stealing him from under your sisters nose"

"And poor you comforted by my beautiful sister, and her comforted by you, I am sure she took away each other's pain"

I felt awkward when he stepped forward, teasing my hair, his expression unreadable, I was relieved when he drew back suddenly, and stated "In time we did, and it's that wonderful caring woman I need now, she steadies me, she always has the words, when you and klaus were causing mayhem she could always make me feel everything would be ok, I need it to be again, it's been too long"


	4. Bringing her back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi is intent on finding a way to bring Lucy back

I had been racking my newly freed mind, for a spell, and I recalled something called repression. A spell to access darker more traumatic memories, many used this spell as a form of torture, but for me it could provide much needed knowledge. To free my sister, and discover our killer, and if we still had anything to fear from them. I tried to discuss it with Klaus, his expression was of horror, he told me I was insane, it was too dangerous, find another way he told me. There was no other way, I had to know, and I was hoping to defy the odds. Dark magic no matter its application was dangerous, and the risks only grow the longer the spell plays out.

I will do it" I declared, in a dramatic defiant fashion, pulling myself out of my head.

"Are you insane?, is this my supposed sane brothers idea?" Klaus snapped. Then began to look round to glare at his brother, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"No, I want my sister back" I assured him.

"It's not your fault she isn't all there love, if you think I am going to lose you again you must be mad. We don't know what, nor who it was that killed you. You will relive that and you will relive your own death, no it's not happening" he threw his hands in the air, as if the matter was settled. I was about to object, when I was cut off.

"For once I agree with my brother, I won't let you do such a thing" Elijah stated as he appeared suddenly from another room. Calm and collect as always, were myself and Klaus were the emotional ones, rage, pain, lust and love we let it take us.

"Maybe you can talk sense into her" Klaus stormed off frustrated, and grumbling.

He waited for Klaus to be beyond ear shot. "He does love you, you do know that?" Elijah stated in his defense.

"I know, but I also know the risks, I am no fool, we were both murdered, I wish to know who killed us both, so I know who is a danger to us. And once I know I can bring her back Elijah"

"I can't condone this, but should you be so resolved, I will be at your side to make sure your safe"

"Thank you, Elijah, I am not being reckless, I am afraid, but I do not wish for my sister to be lost to this trauma"

"Your more frightening when you sound reasonable, you are different this time, each previous life you were very much Klaus's equal, and a measure more"

"Is that an insult or a compliment? I can't be sure" I smiled.

"It was meant well" he smiled, his cheeks flushed, he walked away quickly.

I was left to recall the magic necessary to take me back, I could feel my hands begin to shake. My mind was struggling to think clearly, I just wanted to run and hide, but I would not. I resolved myself to this, I found a pen and paper and wrote out from memory all the ingredients and words to drag my mind and an ethereal being to those locked away memories. Those memories would be in the dark recess of my mind, the hardest, and most frightening to get to. I had heard stories of those witches who had stepped back, not many came back unchanged, some died, others lost their minds in the process. So this was no easy or risk free endeavor, but the blank look upon my sisters face when I tried to reminisce with her was frightening.

For me being lost to yourself was one of my greatest fears, I wouldn't let my sister suffer such fate. And I could not watch Elijah be torn to pieces, he was a good man, he deserved to be happy. I began to gather the herbs, mixing them like I had a million times even though the knowledge felt new. I added the final ingredient, slicing open my palm, I hissed as I tore the skin, letting my blood drip into the potion. I cautiously sniffed at the concoction before me, I almost gagged, I held my nose and drank it as fast as I could. My eyes watered, and my mouth was aflame, I was bracing against the counter when a hand crossed over my mouth. "this is for your own good love" 

Klaus dragged me into the basement, ordering me to follow him, I know he was trying to protect me, so I didn't fear or rage against him despite him tying me to chair. I looked up at him and began whispering the words of the spell, he had no idea I had worked so quickly. Before I felt myself pulled away, I heard him scream "No!" he sounded panicked. I felt a stab of guilt as the fear in his tone and expression was apparent. But it was too late now, I was to face our killer who ever, it, he or she was.

I became conscious in a void, as I ventured forward, a darkness began to envelope me, until I was surrounded, I was lost. The darkness held a malevolent quality, I was seeing shapes in the shadow, reaching out for me, hissing my name. I felt breath cast over my ear, I turned swiftly to see nothing, I released the breath I had been holding. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic, trapped, so I was forced to walk deeper into the shadow. Then a loud scream became apparent, the scream ringing around me became louder, echoing eerily around me. I couldn't tell who was screaming, or where it emanated. I only knew I was chilled to the bone by it.

As my senses began to center upon where and when I was, the scream began to tear at my throat. I was holding to my sister, I was coated in her blood, distraught and enraged. The scream was coming from me, but it wasn't human, nothing like I have heard before. It sounded like a high pitched screech, but it was of pure agony. I had returned too late to find my sisters killer, the spell must not have been exact, I was more rusty than I thought. I staggered forward, calling out for the coward to show his face. I felt someone draw up behind me "you pretty little witches never learn do you" he hissed into my ear.

The cold blade he pushed slowly into my back, he was taking joy in my agony, the blinding pain tore through me as he quickly tore the blade free. I tried to turn and face him, but the warmth of my blood was rushing down my back, I couldn't breath, my vision blurred. It happened all too fast, flashes, and all a blur.

Hands took to my shoulders shaking me, at first I thought it was my killers face, but somehow I managed to pull out of the horror of my sisters and my own final moments, no one should relive such a moment. I gasped, tremoring in Klaus's arms, gripping tightly to him, the tears came forth. The pain was still with me for a long time after I returned, I felt near death for a long time. And worse still I had no answers, I had suffered in vain, I could not help my sister. The memory of her death now fresh, I was aware of the sense of loss, and the pure fury. 

The pain subsided slowly, and I found my breath once more. When I was able to stand I declared "I have to go back"


	5. The face of evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders face revealed, a cruel twist is uncovered

Klaus, and Elijah were both now looking at me as if I had lost it, there harsh glares alternated to utter confusion. Klaus was now raging, telling me I was insane, and he was probably right, but I could no longer look at the dullness within my sisters eyes. She was present, but not all there, a part of her was missing, the part that recalled us, and someone had done this to us both intentionally, and I wished to face our killer. Klaus called out "Don't you even think about it"

 

"It's too late, I either do this with your aid, or without, I would rather someone watch over me, bring me out if necessary" I pleaded.

 

"Why are you so fucking stubborn, must you always put yourself at risk?" he questioned, a hint of pain echoed within his enraged voice.

 

"I can not lose her"

 

"Family is over rated" Klaus added trying to lighten the mood.

 

I smiled weakly for a moment before my misery resumed, I felt strangely lost without her, she was my balance, without her I was off kilter. I needed her as much as she needed me, I was the wild one, she was the sensible one, I needed her wisdom, and she needed my energy, and tenacity.

 

"I need her Klaus, I feel strange without her. Ignorance truly is bliss" I sighed heavily.

 

The table upon which he was now perched, his knuckles peaking white as his frustration continued to grow, he growled snapping pieces away from what had been a pristine dinning table. I smirked as Elijah winced. I could tell he was thinking how much he had loved that dinning table. Klaus was now marching over to me, squaring up to me as if he intended to continue this argument, we often got a bit heated with our arguments over the years, broke much beloved furniture. I did feel different this time, still passionate, but with a more level head. I held his gaze, not adding fuel to the fire, he growled "It's no fun if your going to be so reasonable, that's even more infuriating"

 

"Klaus you know once I set my mind to it, there is no changing it, still stubborn as hell, that has not changed. Nor has my love for you"

 

"Damn you, you always do this, remind me why I love you before risking your life, it's cruel" he sighed.

 

Placing his hands upon my hips, his eyes holding mine. "Fine, I will watch over you, but the second your in distress, I will be brining you back" he assured me, his eyes held harshly to the promise before he kissed me.

 

His intent must have been for it to be a quick kiss, but he lost himself to the passion within his rage. Pressing me harshly against the post behind me, the wood cutting into my back did not dull the rush of pleasure as his hungry kiss delighted my lips, his body pressing urgently to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands were now tangled in my hair, as he urged our lips together, pushing his tongue between them, tickling over mine. Groaning into his warm mouth, thrilled by his growls becoming more vocal.

 

"If you two are going to mount each other, I would rather not be witness" Elijah called out reminding us of his presence.

 

Klaus breaking the kiss, smiling wickedly, and laughing. The light, and deepening lines his eyes had been one of things that had drawn me to him, when he smiled it ran up to his eyes. "Sorry brother" he stated amidst heavy breaths, and laughter.

 

"Yes I am sure" Elijah stated curtly. He shot me a harsh glare, Klaus's smile was infectious, I found I could not wipe the smile off my face despite Elijah calling for us to be serious. He huffed, and grumbled under his breath, amusing us both further.

 

"You have no idea how much I have missed you" Klaus stressed before backing away, holding out his hand. I took it, and as he led me up to his room, in was strange to be there for anything beyond carnal delights, Elijah's presence reminding me of what I was doing, and why. I felt my focus, and sadness return.

 

I got comfortable, and focused upon where I was going, the last of the potion should be enough. I felt a vial placed in my hand, I drank it hastily knowing the taste was something I wished to avoid lingering upon. I winced the after taste foul. I spoke the words that seemed so clear to my now, that familiar pull dragging me back into my body before our deaths, as I could clearly see my sister dancing with Elijah. They looked so happy, they had no idea of the horrors that awaited. I lingered for a moment, watching them sway, her nestled into him, a broad smile across her lips, and the comfort upon his face, as he held her close. It was heart warming, I hoped that this would be something they could have again, Klaus slid his fingers over my hips "All this dancing, really works up an appetite" he purred, wrapping his arms around me, placing a soft kiss to the nape of my neck. I shivered with delight, a cold chill ran up my spine, as if a shadow passed me. My eyes followed a man, tall, his blonde hair was the only glimpse I caught, but I knew, it was him.

 

I turned to Klaus, trying to hide the ominous feeling growing within me. "I need to powder my nose" I quipped. I found those words strange upon my lips, I smiled at how ridiculous they sounded.

 

He reluctantly released me, and I was determined to follow after this dangerous man. I lost sight of him, losing myself in maze like function rooms full of chairs and tables. I pulled round to find this man waiting for me. A cruel smile played upon his thin lips, his steely eyes locked upon the blade he was carelessly spinning in his hand. He was brazen, waiting in the open, and holding a weapon, I could destroy him, but strangely enough something forced me to stay my hand. "I am no fool, I know your a powerful witch, you wouldn't believe how helpful witches can be before you kill them" he spat, his vile words seemed to poison the air. I could tell from the over confident look he was not done spouting his rhetoric. His face was lined, but there was nothing redeemable in his pointed nose, cold eyes, no mercy would be found. "You were always the more foolish sister, walking willingly into danger, well I need not worry, you wont recall this, and your sister will not come back from the damage I have wrought. And should you be foolish enough to try, you will find her not your sister but a puppet bent upon my will, to end the lives of the abominations I brought into this world" he hissed.

 

"They are no abominations, your sons are wonderful men, who both deserve to be happy, how can you believe otherwise" I exclaimed enraged by his cruel words, and threats.

 

I felt myself pulled away, exhausted when I drew back to the current time, I felt like I fallen from a high building, my body ached. I looked to Klaus, he smiled "Am glad you returned" he squeezed my hand tightly.

 

I felt unsure whether to believe the threats, but it would be a foolish risk to not at least see what had been done to her, and if there was a safe way to undo it, as all methods I knew would shock her back, and could bring about this hidden personality, if it even existed.

 

"Well, I hate to ask, as I know how exhausting those spells are, but who was it that put you into such a state?"

 

"I am guessing from the way he spoke, he was your father" I grimaced as I said it, knowing the reaction they would both have to this news, he had taken so much from them, and he had done it again. Even now that he was gone, he was still hurting them, Elijah most of all. Klaus's eye flashed with rage at the mere mention of his name "That fucking bastard, if he wasn't dead, I would kill him myself, has to destroy any happiness we try to gain for ourselves"

 

Elijah looked deflated, his shoulders dropped, as if the news both upset, and held no surprise for him, and sadly that was not the last of it. "Elijah I hate to tell you that is not all"

 

"It never is with him" he sighed heavily.

 

"He said he had destroyed her mind, and if I was enough of a fool to try and bring her back, she would do his bidding, his final act of cruelty" I stated sadly.

 

Wanting to rush after Elijah as he stormed away, but Klaus held me back, stating "No give him time, fathers cruelty was so often pointed to me, it is difficult for him to understand why he would choose to use her, and not you"

 

"Probably because he knew I would try to bring her back, stubborn fool that I am, would it be better if we didn't know?" I stressed feeling rather helpless, and cruel as the messenger of his twisted message.

 

"No, it is better that we know, whats one more disappointment" he sighed.

 

I lifted my aching body up, and embraced Klaus, he would normally have pulled away in anger, but instead he held tightly to me, and whispered "We will find a way, but I am glad he did not hold you back from me"


End file.
